The Scientific Core Section supports central services for the use of the scientific sections of the program. Taking advantage of economies of scale, the core provides: 1) tissue culture and virus production. 2) major items of shared equipment. 3) monoclonal antibody services. 4) general support, including electromechanical workshops, deionized water, etc. 5) a microscopy facility.